


Búho and Tigre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Buho and Tigre [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida ends up in the Boiling Isles and befriends a teenage girl, a witch and a tiny demon warrior that helped them get back home.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Series: Buho and Tigre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643512
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Manny and Frida were walking in the forest but sees a old shack.

Manny gulped

Manny and Frida hold hands as they walked into a old shack.

A bag turned into a door with a eye and it opened.

Manny and Frida shuddered

Manny and Frida walked into a door.

Frida said "What is this place?"

Manny said "I don't know"

Frida sees the light balls

Frida said "Dude look!"

Manny said "What is it Frida"

They sees a Dominican American teenage girl creating light spells.

She has short dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears black earrings, a cat purple and white hoodie, blue jeans, leggings and white slip shoes.

Frida said "Hi I'm Frida and this is Manny"

"I'm Luz Noceda"


	2. Chapter 2

Frida was playing a song on her guitar.

Luz clapped her hands 

Meanwhile

Manny was learning about demons and witches from Eda and King

But Frida and Manny hears a voice

"Aww how cute!"

It was Boscha

It reminds Frida of her arch rival Zoe Aves.

Frida said "Hello Boscha"

Boscha said "Hello human"

Manny said "What do you want Boscha"

Boscha said "Oh I was just....."

Frida said "Okay fine! Luz is enrolled in Hexside"

Boscha growled "Oh yeah we'll just see about that!"

Boscha walked away in anger

Frida laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Frida squealed "Manny guess what"

Manny said "What is it"

Frida said "Luz has study every track!"

Manny said "What!?"

Frida said "The detention kids have study tracks like beast keeping, fortune telling and healing."

Manny said "Yep that's awesome"

Frida said "Aww I'm so proud of Luz unlike her own mother Camilla"

Frida frowned

Manny said "Who is Camilla Noceda"

Frida said "Camilla Noceda is very serious and dismissive. She tried to change her daughter into something she's not ugh! She had her daughter put her fantasy book in the trash!"

Manny said "What a bad parent disapproved of their kid's dreams"

Frida said "Just like The Book of Life and Coco"

Manny said "But wait what if Camilla founds out that her daughter is in the Boiling Isles you know what she's capable of"

Manny and Frida imagines that Camilla is getting mad as fire appears behind her

Manny and Frida shuddered

Manny said "She won't find out I promise"

Frida said "Dude we're gonna tell Luz about her real family"

Manny said "I know you changed your mind"


	4. Chapter 4

Frida said "Manny I found out that Amity and Willow used to be friends just like you and Zoe"

Manny said "Yes Zoe and I used to be friends since preschool until I met you"

Flashback opens

A 3 year old Manny was walking into a classroom

Suddenly he hears a voice

"Hello"

It was a girl around his age with bright blue hair and red goggles

"You wanna play"

Manny nodded

However when Manny and Frida played, a little goth girl sees them with jealousy

Zoe growled

Flashback closes

Manny and Frida laughed

Frida said "I'm excited for Luz's going to grom"

Manny said "I hope she'll be grom queen"

Manny and Frida squealed


	5. Chapter 5

Luz walked home from Grom

Manny and Frida walked to Luz

Frida said "Hi Lucecita how was grom"

Luz said "It was amazing Amity and I danced to defeat a Grom monster we were having fun!"

Manny said "I'm so proud of you Luz for being Grom queen"

Luz said "Thank you for everything there is a monster disguised itself as my mom"

Manny and Frida said "What!?"

Luz said "Yes it is my worst fear lying to my mom about my secret life"

Frida said "Wait Luz what just happened"

Luz said "I was texting my mom that I'm doing-"

Frida said "Wait a minute your mom tried to sent you to Reality Check Camp!"

Luz said "Reality Check Camp is a summer camp back in the human realm many kids does anything weird and creepy parents were supposed to love their creativity but no they send them away to be normal"

Manny said "Anyway they change you into something you're not"

Luz nodded

Frida said "There is a game in Hexside you wanna play"

Luz said "Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Frida walked to Luz

Frida said "Luz what's wrong"

Luz sniffed as tears streaming through her face

"Lilith she-she took Eda"

Frida said "She did what!?"

Luz said "She puts a curse on her sister Eda"

Frida growled

Manny walked to Frida "Hey Frida que pasa"

Manny sees Luz crying

Manny said "I'm sorry Lucecita we're gonna help you get Eda back"

Frida sees a cape

"Hey is that a cape"

Luz nodded

"Wait a minute Eda made it for you"

Luz said "Si she made it"

Frida said "You ready for this"

Luz said "I was born ready" as wiping her tears


End file.
